Aorime, Hideaki
Hideaki is the Kazekage of Sunagakure. Appearance Under his Kazekage robes, he wears the ANBU uniform that he wore for 9 years as a jounin. He has a small chunk missing from the top of his left ear due to an incident during his ninja career.He has a wiry physique and, although he has never been muscular, he is no pushover. His hair color is somewhere between blonde and grey, and he often has a bit of stubble. Personality Hideaki is a quiet soul, not given to excessive bouts of speaking out of turn or doing anything without a purpose. His experience with his bloodline traits as well as his experiences in general have moulded him into a tactician of unrivaled skill, and while he knows this, he rarely lets it go to his head, mostly because there’s too much of just about everything else rattling around in his attic, so to speak. His only observable flaw is the fact that he is sometimes too standoffish, which gives others the feeling that he is being antisocial. In actuality, he’s usually either lost in thought over some insignificant thing that didn’t go right that morning, or just spaced out entirely, which is possibly a defensive mechanism to quell the less appealing side of his personality, or rather, the part he thinks to be unappealing. Of course, insanity manifests itself in many different ways, and for Hideaki, insanity is art. Nothing that he creates has ever be seen, but his most enjoyable past-time is simply darting about atop a ridge of dunes somewhere outside of Suna, whipping the wind into a brilliant pallet of colors and laughing maniacally. This minor form of bipolar mania has yet to manifest itself as a real problem in his life or career, but the counsel of advisors for Sunagakure keeps a close eye on the mental health of their beloved leader. History Hideaki was always a quiet boy, though his parents were always sure that it was because he was a misunderstood genius. Granted, he turned out to be a genius, but there was never any real indication of this until much later. His only real abnormality was his ability to use the clan doujutsu at a very young age. Knowing the side-effects to be detrimental, they were very strict with the boy about how he was to use it, but whenever they weren’t looking, he could be found at a window or atop a perch somewhere, staring at the wind. True, after several hours, a certain mania would be noticed about the boy, but he enjoyed, and even embraced the rush, often doing his training during his Academy years only after he’d reached his limit of the doujutsu. This worried his parents to no end, but there was really nothing to be done about it, and Hideaki seemed not to be drastically affected. He was, however, very clingy after these training sessions, and to this day, will seek long periods of human contact after a battle where he’s overused his abilities. In the strictest of senses, Hideaki has never truly had a mental breakdown, and that could be in part due to his scintillating intellect. Granted, he has always been a little off, and likely will continue to be, but such is the plight of an Aorime clan member. Psychological profiles of the man have shown that Hideaki is a master of catharsis, meaning that he is able to control his episodes so well that he can actually decide when to let his guard down and simply…go a little crazy. As the case usually is with anyone who’s had a history with mental dysfunction, it seems the whole village is waiting for the man to crack; there is even a series of protocols in place for replacing him if he has a breakdown in a time of crisis. Still, the only symptoms of true mental instability he’s shown to date are his timely trips into the desert to wander for a day or two, and his bouts of insomnia. His career as a shinobi has been unremarkable only in the sense that it becomes a little repetitive after a while. In actuality, Hideaki has never failed a mission in which he’s been paired with anyone else, which is quite the feat, considering that he’s been on several hundred in his day. True, his abilities as a Kage are impressive, but he really shines with others under his command, which is one of the reasons his rise to Kage in spite of a questionable medical record is understandable. To the end of keeping him on a leash, so to speak (as well as provide him with a pawn for his tactical genius), the village counsel assigned another former ANBU member and squad member, Hisano Ikameshii, to be his assistant. Hisano is herself a highly competent shinobi and medical ninja, and the pair have been working together for the better part of a decade. Her role as nursemaid is more than simply an assigned one, though. Having seen the doujutsu’s dazzling effect through use of one of Hideaki’s genjutsu, she sympathizes with him, and truthfully worries about him more often than she’d like. She sees this use of his eyes like a drug, one that he constantly goes back to, rather than something he just does as a matter of course. Abilities Description of what they can do. No specifics, though. Quotes Cool quotes that they've said. Category:Sunagakure Category:Kazekage